mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Aspen
:"We're so close! Don't give up now!" :- Lady Aspen to Captain Husk Lady Aspen was Husk's cunning and cruel wife, Queen Spindle's best friend, and the most beautiful squirrel on the Island. Her personal maid was Gleaner. Her grave is placed in the Tangletwigs. History ''Urchin of the Riding Stars'' Lady Aspen was first mentioned as having been at Prince Tumble's Naming Ceremony and later appeared in character when Gleaner was sneaking up the tower. After the Prince's death, Lady Aspen was supposedly taking care of the heartbroken Queen; in actuality she was cleverly using her "special medicine" to slowly poison the hedgehog monarch. She used an unwitting Gleaner to poison the queen, claiming that the medicine was the best. She also appeared briefly to inform Husk of Scufflen. During the wedding of Aspen and Husk, Gleaner was asked my Aspen to take care of the queen and give her the medecine if she became worse and call for Aspen. The queen became worse after getting the medecine and when Aspen, Husk, Brushen, Fir, Padra, Urchin and Granite came she died. After Queen Spindle's funeral, Aspen took Apple to her chambers to ask her about her foundling, Urchin, and when Apple left she sent Gloss the mole to watch Urchin. She later tried to have Urchin slain when she became more suspicious of him. During the tower siege, King Brushen tried to attack Husk, but Aspen intervened, trying to stab him with her knife. They scuffled, causing them to both fall out a tower window. Lady Aspen and King Brushen were both injured greatly, and Gleaner attempted to save her mistress by using the same medicine with which Aspen had murdered the Queen, unaware that it was actually poison. Lady Aspen tried to refuse it but in the end she gave in and drank it, succumbing to its effects soon after. Gleaner built Aspen a cairn in the Tangletwigs, which she visited almost everyday until she was injured defending it from the Silver Prince. She didn't like that her lady was burried there, she felt that she should have been placed beside the queen, not knowing that Aspen was responsible for her death. Relationships Captain Husk :''What should I do without you? '' :- Husk Husk and Aspen possibly met each other when they talked with the King and Queen, and they later fell in love. They married after Husk slew his first spouse, Lady Spindrift, and plotted to take the throne of Mistmantle. It is unknown if Aspen was in on the plan when Husk killed the Prince, but she (or actually Gleaner) killed the Queen on their wedding night, and when Brushen was attacking Husk, she ran to the King with a knife to save Husk's life, which shows that they were greatly in love. Similarly during Husk's duel with Crispin, he declares that he is coming for "Queen Aspen". Gleaner :''Yes, my lady. '' :- Gleaner Gleaner always loved Aspen, because she was so kind and beautiful. When she was given the job as a maid, she respected her mistress and did everything Aspen requested. Gleaner also said to Sepia and Needle that Aspen was the true Queen after seeing the fake Heartstone in her paws. After Lady Aspen fell from the tower, Gleaner ran to her with the Queen's "medicine". Aspen knew that it was dangerous, but Gleaner forced her to drink it, unintentionally killing her mistress. After Aspen's death, Gleaner visited the cairn she had built everyday with flowers to show that she was still loyal to "the Queen". Appearance Lady Aspen was extremely beautiful and was loved by everyone on the island. She was always dressed in silk clothes and often wearing jewels and diamonds. She was the most well kept animal on the island. Everyone respected her. As she walked past Urchin, he "took a step back to let her go". Personality Lady Aspen had a very kind and loving exterior, appearing to care very much about the weakened Queen Spindle and the other animals of the island. However, she was ambitious and very smooth and clever underneath. She helped Husk rise to power by handling the slighter, more delicate matters of control in The Tower. She was very devoted to her husband, Captain Husk and was his main confidant in his plot to seize control of Mistmantle. She was very clever, tricking even her closest assistant, Gleaner into allowing her to poison the queen right in front of her. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Squirrels Category:Ladies Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Healers Category:Husk Followers